Amberley Quinn
Autumn Virginia Quay is a half-blood witch, the youngest daughter of Aiden and April Quay (née Berry). Her godparents are her aunt and uncle Ava and Nathan Field. Autumn is the youngest child with three elder siblings; one brother Axe Warren, and two sisters Amberley Charlotte, Auburn Georgia. Autumn is four years younger than Amberley, two years younger than Axe, and 3 hours younger than Auburn. Autumn was named for her father's favorite season, and the state her mother was born in. Biography Early childhood Autumn Virginia Quay was born in 2018, to Aiden and April, as their youngest child, and third daughter. She has one brother; Axe Warren and two sisters; Amberley Charlotte and Auburn Georgia. She is younger than Amberley by four years, younger than Axe by two years, and younger than Auburn by 3 hours. In 2028, Autumn and her twin sister Auburn stalked by a wolf on a camping trip with their family. In the middle of the night Auburn left the tent, and Autumn followed. When they heard a sound they believed it to be another sibling, however no answer to either Axe or Amberley's name, and the sound of snarling quickly changed their minds. Autumn and Auburn where both attacked by that wolf, Auburn being older, faster, and stronger was able to escape. Autumn was not as lucky, she was maimed while Auburn ran for help. Her father Nathan alongside her brother Axe and her sister Amberley arrived shortly after Autumn's elbow was dislocated. Nathan and Axe distracted the wolf long enough for Amberley to help Autumn escape. It took months for Autumn to recover, her right arm still can not bend without a clicking sound being made. Magic was used on her physical wounds, and there were attempts made to use magic to heal the mental scars that were left behind from her ordeal as well. Autumn unintentionally fought them because they were performed incorrectly. Her memories of being attacked were obliviated unsuccessfully. She began breaking spells without meaning too, the young girl was internally traumatized, but her mind was doing whatever it could to shield her from further anxiety and stress by treating outside intrusion as a virus. Weekly visits with healer's informed her parents that Autumn's mind was trying to block out the incident, however Autumn could easily be reminded of that same level of terror, and brought back to that moment whenever she heard a sound her mind told her was "out of place". Autumn still sees a healer, although less frequently, to practice techniques allowing her to work through her fear. Schooling Physical description Autumn and her twin sister Auburn have all of their mother's feature. Long, thick, curly red hair. She has pale, bright blue eyes, freckles and light, sensitive skin. Autumn takes after her father in terms of mannerisms, she has developed sharp senses and always shifts her focus towards something or someone that is in motion. Personality and traits Autumn is sassy, in her own she's funny. She often makes quick remarks she thinks are humorous but tend to be hurtful. Autumn has a way of bringing out the best or the worst in people. She has been known to be capable of encouraging her siblings and friends to do things they know they will get in trouble for. She has also been known to do the opposite talk them into doing things that could be about recognition in the form of praise. Magical abilities and skills Herbology: Dragon-dung compost, Mandrakes, and Gillyweed Potions: Wound-cleaning potion, burn healing paste, purple Sleeping potion Medical Magic: Healing spells, Counter-spells, Medicine Occlumency Possessions * *Wand: *Owl: Relationships Family Quay family Autumn is not close with her family despite wanting to be. Her father is a workaholic, he is distant, almost not present. Her mother is similar, she is often, and easily distracted by meaningless problems or work. Autumn is closest to her sister, her twin Auburn, followed by her sister Amberley and her brother Axe. Etymology *Autumn: Derived from the vocabulary word autumn which denotes the fourth season of the year which comes between summer and fall. *Virginia: Derived from the Latin Verginius (springlike, flourishing), an old Roman family name which has its root in the Latin ver (spring). *Quay: Derived from the Gaelic MacAoidh; "Aoidh" is Gaelic for fire, as well as the name of a pagan god.